Magnetism Magnifier
The Magnetism Magnifier, later renamed the Magnetism Magnif-inator, was invented by Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz as part of his plan for halting the rotation of the Earth. Inception, Purpose and Goals to be Achieved Dr. Doofenshmirtz decides that he will halt the Earth's rotation and will do so by inventing a "Magnetism Magnifier". He then purchases 80% of the country's tin foil, and wraps it around the eastern seaboard. He does not plan far enough ahead to work out what he would gain by doing halting the Earth's rotation. However, he considers purchasing "a bunch of east-facing real estate and selling it again with a nice sunset view" as a means of recouping his costs for the tin foil. Implementation Prior to Agent P's arrival at Heinz Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated and subsequent capture, Dr. Doofenshmirtz covers the buildings on the eastern seaboard with the tin foil he's purchased. He opens the retractable roof of the building and raises the Magnetism Magnifier in front of the magnet, boasting of the "unimaginable electromagnetic forces" at work. Design flaws The tin foil is considerably less sturdy than the buildings it covers. The magnetic field from the Magnifier simply lifts the tin foil off of the buildings, compressing it into a two-ton ball as it is drawn back towards the Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated building at a speed of 200 mph. Realizing what is about to happen, Dr. Doofenshmirtz implores Agent P to help him separate the magnet from the Magnifier, forgetting that he could lower it away from the magnet again. The two are unable to separate them. Aftermath ]] Agent P fires a grapling hook at a passing police helicopter and ties the end of the rope to the magnet. The helicopter lifts the magnet and Dr. Doofenshmirtz, believing he is safe, thanks Agent P for saving them. However, momentum sends the ball of tin foil crashing through the top of the building, carrying Dr. Doofenshmirtz along with it. The Magnetism Magnifier is flung into the air, where it latches onto the magnet and begins working again. The helicopter passes over the Coolest Coaster Ever and the coaster is lifted by the Magnifier, tearing it off of its foundations. He then drops onto the coaster, landing safely in one of the cars and quickly resumes his docile persona. The rope attached to the Magnifier then breaks, causing the coaster to come crashing to the ground in a different area of downtown Danville. No records are available to indicate what became of the Magnetism Magnifier-Inator. The ball of tin foil was last seen rolling off into the distance about a mile from the Flynn-Fletcher household. Doofenshmirtz later repeats this plan hoping to win, but the only thing he changed was the name of the machine to "Magnetism Magnef-''inator''" to sound more current, resulting in exactly the same incident to happen once again, Doofenshmirtz experiencing multiple "Deja vu" moments on the way. Alternate Outcome In an alternative outcome, Candace from 20 years into the future came back in time to bust her brothers. She succeeded, but busting them caused their mom to call the police, which caused the police helicopter (that, in the unaltered outcome, helped Perry escape,) to change course to get to the rollercoaster, and away from Perry and Doofenshmirtz, causing Perry to miss the helicopter. The ball of tinfoil crashed into the building, and Doofenshmirtz (this time still aware of the impending danger) jumped down to a lower part of the building, while Perry was hit and placed in a full body cast for a year and a half. During this time, Doofenshmirtz managed to gain the upper hand, and when Perry recovered, Doofenshmirtz won more and more battles as time went on. Doofenshmirtz's rise of power, coupled with the fact that children were "childproofed" due to Phineas and Ferb being busted, caused Doofenshmirtz to become emperor of the world (or at least the Tri-State Area). However, the timestream was fixed when Candace went back in time again and stopped herself from busting her brothers, so the original outcome returned. ("Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo") However, the time machine was destroyed by the foil ball. Background Information * A factor not considered by Dr. Doofenshmirtz is the effect that halting the Earth's rotation would have on objects on its surface. The Earth rotates at approximately 1,000 mph, and if it stopped rotating suddenly, objects on the surface would be flung eastward at that speed. This speed is not sufficient to overcome the effects of gravity, so people and objects would not be flung into space.Questions at Cosmicopia * This invention is amongst the few that do not have an "inator" suffix. **He later makes the "Magnetism Magnifinator", possibly for this reason ("Rollercoaster: The Musical!") *Actually, common 'tin' foil is typically made of aluminum and is not attracted by a magnet. Only ferrous metals, such as iron can be magnetized. References Category:Schemes and inventions Category:Heinz Doofenshmirtz Category:Perry the Platypus Category:M